


A-X-O-L-O-T-L

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AXOLOTL and Joml AU, Gen, I have made a new AU, I hope you don't mind notllorstel, I rise!, Mha ha ha ha ha, but then it wasn't, go wild tumblr, impish_nature, it was fluff, joml AU, logicalbookthief, look at this, pinesinthewoods, please?, sort of, thesnadger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan is left only with his thoughts, and his death omen. </p><p>And I make a new Gravity Falls AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-X-O-L-O-T-L

_"NRUTER YAM I TAHT REWOP TNEICNA EHT EKOVNI I, NRUB OT EMOC SAH EMIT L-T-O-L-O-X-A!"_

Stan is starting to remember. As each day passes he uncovers more and more about his family. Dipper and Mabel his great niece and nephew, Wendy the laid back cashier, Soos the Hispanic handyman, and Ford his twin brother.

Stan adjusts himself in the familiar chair.

The dog beside the comfy armchair looked at him expectantly. The black dog with the glowing white eyes had phased through his bedroom wall yesterday. That's when he'd remembered it.

Her.

Well, he fancied it was a her, he'd never really had the courage to look. Still didn't have it. The dog whimpered and Stan smiled fondly, "Aw, c'mere you."

The dog barked happily and scrambled up onto his lap.

Ford had been scared of the dog at first, claiming it was a death omen and that Stan should stay far away from it. Stan had refused and Ford had eventually warmed up to her.

Speaking of which, he still hadn't named her.

"Hey, old girl, how about a name?"

The dog panted obliviously as she perched on Stan's lap contentedly. "Eh, Omen? No... Smokey? Grim? Spot? Ha! Spot..."

A voice whispered from somewhere in the depths of his mind, Stan frowned as he looked at the great silky dog. He couldn't quite grasp where he'd heard the name before.

He spoke it out loud and the dog perked up, cocking her head. The dog stared at Stan with alert ears and wide shining eyes.

The name felt right and he spoke to his newly named friend, "Fair enough, Axolotl. That's your name."

The dog rested her head on her paws and Stan scratched her, Axolotl's, ears.

Far off in the grey dimness of Stan's still rebuilding mindscape, a voice floated on the wind. A voice that was broken, scattered, and reforming ever so slowly.

The voice smiled as it was made aware of exactly what was cuddling with it's killer and fellow victim.

_"A-X-O-L-O-T-L MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN, I INVOKE THE ANCIENT POWER THAT I MAY RETURN!"_

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped up.   
> A Joml-AXOLOTL AU. 
> 
> Axolotl is the Aztec god of dogs (as well as lighting, fire, death, misfortune, twins, deformities, monsters, and sickness.) what if our friendly cuddly Death Omen is the god Axolotl? 
> 
> Go wild Tumblr.


End file.
